Rescue Mission
by Kitty O
Summary: In which Arthur is captured, Morgana is mean, Leon is accused of being the immortal Emrys, Percival becomes an adoptive father with a talent for disappearing, and Merlin is important to the plot. Season 4 finale, no slash.
1. Captured

Arthur liked to tell Merlin that he – Merlin, that is, not Arthur – was an idiot.

Merlin was starting to believe it. After all, he might be the only person in history to lose his destiny. As in literally _lose_ him. Because Merlin couldn't find Arthur anywhere, and this was a really bad time for him to disappear.

They were currently in the middle of infiltrating a hostile Camelot.

Because _Arthur_ had decided it was a good idea for he, Merlin, and Tristan (because he wasn't recognizable) to look around Camelot and decide where Morgana was weakest before they gathered their forces and attacked. That was three of them. Against Morgana's entire base.

So maybe Arthur was the real idiot here.

Either way, the point remained the same: the king was missing, and Merlin had lost him.

It had been going fine until Arthur let the hood slip off his head and several guards recognized that stupid, handsome face. They'd pointed and shouted for backup, drawing their swords.

Arthur yanked out his own, as did Tristan (Merlin, as usual, had not been given a sword), and they ran. Skipping through the square, they'd ducked under and around obstacles, splitting up as they led the guards on a merry chase. Their advantage was that Arthur and Merlin knew Camelot well, and their disadvantage was that there were only three of them.

Merlin had seen Arthur across the street as he nearly took out an entire wagon of hay. He'd only looked away for a few seconds to grab Tristan's arm when the smuggler tried to head down an alley that led to a dead end.

"Not that way!" he warned, and they kept running.

But when he looked back, Arthur was no longer in his sight. Merlin didn't have much of a choice—he kept going, figuring they would meet up later.

Merlin found a place to hide eventually; the same way he got Mordred away from the guards, he escaped. He pulled Tristan along with him.

They waited in the dark, catching their breath, for several minutes. At last Merlin felt that they were safe enough to peek open the door and step outside.

Which was when he was forced to conclude that he had somehow managed to lose the king.

Merlin cursed as he turned full circle. "Do you think they got him?"

"Maybe," Tristan said. He'd always been a realist. It was very annoying.

Merlin started back where'd they come from, looking around as he went, hoping to catch sight of a blond head on top of an irritated king. He could just hear Arthur now: _"Where did you get off to? I thought you'd both been killed! This isn't a game, _Mer_lin!"_

They didn't hear that, though.

Merlin was beginning to get truly worried, and he was just about to head to the castle and look there, when he heard a whisper.

"Pst! Merlin!"

Merlin's head whipped around to face the quiet old woman who sat outside her house. She was looking at him, but her head was ducked. He recognized her vaguely.

"They brought the king to the castle," she said, still in a whisper. "They're going to take him to the Lady… Queen Morgana."

Merlin turned to look at Tristan. Then back at the woman. "Thank you," he said. "Thank you very much for telling me."

She nodded and slumped back.

Merlin started walking again and turned back to look at Tristan, dread blooming like a poisonous flower in his stomach. Not only had he lost his destiny; he'd let him get captured by their mortal enemy.

Well, _wonderful_. Maybe he really was an idiot.

But he'd better start being an idiot on a rescue mission.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I didn't really like this. But hopefully it'll get better. I wanted it to be longer, like a one or two shot… Looks like it'll be a bunch of little chapters! Oh, well. I really wrote it to avoid having to write _Vault_. But please review, because I want to know if I should actually try for the story idea I have planned (you know, the summary). **


	2. Percival's Fatherhood

**A/N: Happy Easter, and may you all have nice satisfying stomachaches xD**

* * *

Gwen hadn't stopped crying since Merlin (dragged back into camp by the practical Tristan) announced that Arthur had been captured. Merlin wanted to comfort her, but he wanted to rescue Arthur more, so he let someone else do that for once.

He'd wanted to storm into the castle and take Arthur back, but Tristan hadn't let him. He'd insisted Merlin would just get himself killed.

"You don't understand," Merlin had said, desperate. "I _have_ magic!"

It was rare for Merlin to actually come out and say it, but he thought the situation called for it, and if Tristan gave him trouble, Merlin could defeat him without too much trouble. Tristan, however, was not angry, and he wasn't impressed either.

"So does Morgana," he pointed out. "And she's got a castle—and Camelot. We regroup and decide."

And so he dragged Merlin back to camp and was cruel enough to make the manservant break the news to everyone.

The people were horrified at losing their chance to get Camelot back, but Merlin assured everyone that they'd get Arthur back soon, and not to worry.

"Leon, Percival," he said, "And Tristan, we need to plan." He thought about including Isolde, but looking over at the trees, he saw her bending over and patting Gwen's shoulder. There was a time, once, when knights of Camelot would not dream of taking order's from the king's manservant. But Percival did not take command; he took orders. And Leon, who was supposed to be in charge now that Arthur was gone, seemed content to listen to Merlin, whom he respected.

They nodded and detached themselves from everyone else, following Merlin farther into the trees. Merlin stopped, though, and looked at Percival.

"Must she come along?"

Percival looked up. Sitting on his shoulders, looking quite content, was a little girl of about five years. She'd been clinging to him for about a day now. "Alicia will be quiet," Percival promised. "Won't you?"

She nodded, looking at him adoringly.

Percival had a sort of – talent. It was something Merlin hadn't really appreciated until recently. If there was a hurt or distressed woman or child within a mile of Percival, he could find them. Even when no one else could see the problem, Percival could see through a brick wall when it came to upholding chivalry.

Percival had disappeared when he was being chased towards Ealdor—the same time they lost Elyan. A day later, Leon had found him, being clung to by a frightened and newly orphaned – her parents died when Camelot was burned – little girl. He had simply walked right into the refugee camp, and when Leon asked, he said that Elyan had been taken, but Merlin and Arthur had gotten away. He wouldn't say how he got away. He wouldn't say how he found Alicia. He wouldn't say where he had been for a full twenty-four hours. But he had hardly moved away from Alicia since.

"Fine," Merlin said, and the men moved away to the side. "Now. Rescuing Arthur. Suggestions?"

"Secret tunnel?" said Leon.

"No longer a secret."

"Scale the walls?" Percival suggested.

"With what, our bare hands?"

"Arthur does it," Percival pointed out.

"Yeah, but if someone fell off, we'd alert everyone to our presence. We'll save that one."

"Wait until darkness," Tristan said.

"A little overused, but good idea," Merlin responded. "Do you think cloaks?"

"No dresses," Leon said suddenly, and everyone looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"I… wasn't going to suggest dresses," Merlin said slowly. Leon looked embarrassed—he actually blushed. "I think cloaks will be disguise enough. We could pretend to have business there."

Tristan shrugged. "I know people willing to buy goods in Camelot."

Leon looked at the smuggler. "I bet you do," he said.

"But we can't arrest them," Tristan said, looking ready to fight.

"Of course not," Merlin said. "We wouldn't have time anyway. If anyone asks, we can say that's our business. But… without the smuggling part. So then we break into the castle…"

"Can we scale the walls?"

"Let's try walking in. If that doesn't work, we'll scale the walls." Percival nodded willingly enough. "But," Merlin added, "Alicia can't come."

Alicia put her arms around Percival's neck and clutched him for all she was worth.

"But who will take care of her?" Percival said.

"Gwen and Isolde can."

Percival looked up at the girl. She looked down at him and shook her head forcefully. Percival looked back at Merlin and shook his head in the same manner.

"Let her come, Merlin," Tristan warned.

"We can't bring a little girl on a rescue mission!"

"I'll keep her safe," Percival said.

"Let her come," Tristan said, sounding urgent.

"Why?" Merlin snapped.

But it was Alicia who gave him his answer. She immediately burst into heartfelt sobs such as only a little girl could pull off.

Merlin closed his eyes as Percival pulled her down to hug her and glared at Merlin. The warlock sighed. "Fine," he said. "Let her come."

The tears ceased at once. Merlin got the feeling he was being manipulated.


	3. Morgana is Mean

**A/N: You know how sometimes I say that certain songs really need to be _Merlin_ AMVs (or whatever the heck they're called)? Well, "What's a Guy Gotta Do" by Joe Nichols. It would be sooo funny. It's a funny song. Yes, it's playing in my earphones right now. I _always_ write to country music. **

Arthur had been captured before, sure. But he'd never before been captured in Camelot and taken prisoner inside _his own castle. _

It was actually pretty aggravating.

But he had tripped. Which was humiliating, and when he escaped – because he _would_ escape – he would tell no one. No one. Not even Gwen, because women in general liked to talk, and she would probably tell Merlin, who would never let him forget it. While Arthur had struggled to his feet, cursing the cat that ran in his way, he had been grabbed from behind and held firmly.

Now that the guards had the king of Camelot, they were happy to stop their chase and take him to Morgana.

Looking around as he was manhandled away, he saw that Tristan and Merlin had gotten away. There were pros and cons to that. He wouldn't have someone to help him resist, but he might have a rescue party later. Plus, the less people captured, the better. So more pros than cons. Good. Plus, on a less logical level, he was relieved that they hadn't been caught.

They led him to Morgana.

Arthur didn't want to go to Morgana; he didn't want to be taken anywhere, but no matter how he struggled, he was taken away to the throne room. Eventually he gave up fighting. It just made him look ridiculous anyway, and he wanted to keep his pride intact in front of Morgana.

The throne room door opened, and she was sitting on the throne like it was some sort of couch, like she was some sort of loose woman waiting on a lover. It was really rather sick. Behind her, Helios stood tall.

He was pushed into the room and onto his knees in front of her; he tried to stand but was pushed back down. He was struck by a sense of déjà vu, only—he was remembering a time when he wasn't here kneeling on the floor; he was above, looking down…

Morgana sat up and leaned forward. "Arthur, my dear brother," she said sweetly. Whenever she left his presence for any period of time, she seemed to change so drastically. After she'd been kidnapped, and then when he came back from searching for the Cup of Life, and now… It hurt every time to see her so changed.

She was still talking to him. "I hear you were sneaking around in Camelot. You can't do that. It's not yours anymore. Who was with you?"

Arthur looked up at her, trying to keep his face neutral. "No one, I was alone."

"I can't see you deciding to play espionage by yourself."

"I was alone."

Morgana pursed her lips and looked at the sky. "Funny. That wasn't what my guards told me. They said a blond man and a skinny brunet man were with you. I guess the skinny one was your insufferable manservant, shame I couldn't entertain him too…"

Had she forgotten Merlin's name? That caused a prick of annoyance. _Neutral, neutral, stay neutral…_

"Who was the blond?"

"I don't know who you were referring to."

"Perhaps that big knight Agravaine mentioned, who was he…? Oh, Percival. Was it Percival?"

Arthur looked around, suddenly curious. "Where is Agravaine?" he asked.

"Dead, we think," she said. "You should know. You killed him, didn't you? He didn't return from Ealdor."

He didn't? Had he run away? No, he had been chasing them… But they had been running away. The only one who had gone back was… His eyebrows drew together.

Morgana shrugged. "Don't worry, brother, I'm not too upset. I am a little upset about the fact that you lied about having companions with you on your little trip to Camelot. You shouldn't lie," she reprimanded in a sing-song voice that made him want to slap her. "You do that, I might have to punish you. It's my rules now, brother."

Arthur snorted. "For now," he agreed. "Enjoy it while it lasts."

She hissed a little, almost serpentine. "It will be a relief," she told him conspiratorially, on the edge of her chair, "when I can kill you and be done with it. In the meantime, you'll do well to watch yourself."

Arthur was still being held down, and his shoulders had begun to ache. He wondered why she did not execute him now and "be done with it", as she said. What was stopping her?

He was still trying to look unaffected, but she must have seen his confusion and couldn't resist explaining, she was so proud of herself.

"You see," she said, "Emrys always thinks he's two steps ahead of me, saving Camelot. But this time, I bait the trap, and I've got the key! And the prince – excuse me, brother, king – in peril." She chuckled. Helios smiled and looked at Arthur like he was prey.

Not that Arthur understood a word of that, but he figured he got the gist. It meant that he had slightly more time to work with, and a very inhospitable host to make that time most unpleasant.


	4. Rescuing

**A/N: More!**

* * *

The cloaks weren't all that hard to get.

Soon, between them, they had borrowed, bought – or in Tristan's case, taken – all the cloaks they needed. Percival, Leon, Merlin, and Tristan, and Alicia were going in. That was four cloaks—the girl didn't need one.

Isolde wanted to come, of course, but Tristan had told her that whenever there was going to be actual fighting, she could come—as for now, they were going for stealth.

"I can't be stealthy?"

"Well, not with every man you cross staring at you in awe," he told her, and that placated her for a while. Besides, she admitted that someone needed to stay and take care of everyone while they were gone. She and Gwen were more than capable.

While Tristan kissed her goodbye, Gwen went and gave Merlin a hug. "Bring Arthur back," she ordered, still a little tearfully, as she leaned against him like he offered the same support as one of the many surrounding trees. "And don't get killed yourself."

"I promise," he said. And he kissed her on top of her head. She looked a little surprised, but he had already turned away to talk to Percival and Leon.

"If there is a lot of trouble," Leon said, "we can't stick around. If Arthur needs to wait a day to be rescued, fine, but we don't have enough men left to lose any more."

Merlin nodded. Not that he planned on turning back any more than Leon did, but it was easier to pretend like that was their idea. Percival, too, gave his consent, and after a while Tristan joined them and agreed readily.

Alicia nodded too. Not that she was even listening.

Merlin hoped it turned out she had a relative ready to adopt her somewhere. She would become awfully spoiled with Percival as her new father.

As they began their walk towards Camelot and it began to grow dark, Tristan spoke up.

"Why don't we split up? There's more than one way to the dungeons, right? And two groups of two would attract less attention."

"We don't even know that's where he's being kept," Merlin argued. "It would be easier to all find out at once."

"That's probably where he's being kept," Leon said. "She put even the king in the dungeons last time, and nowhere else would hold Arthur."

"There's no guarantee even that will, actually," commented Merlin thoughtfully. "It never holds anyone else."

Leon looked insulted. "Our dungeons are secure!"

"You managed to break out of them," Merlin pointed out.

"Gwen helped, though."

"She didn't help me."

Leon had to concede the point. "The point is, I think splitting up is a good idea."

Merlin shrugged. "Fine, you're in charge, after all." Leon smiled.

Tristan grinned. "Great! I call Percival." He patted the big man on his muscular, bulging arm.

* * *

Arthur sat in a cell next to Elyan. His eye throbbed—Gwaine informed him that it was turning black, and would be quite a beauty. He'd struggled a bit too much and discovered that Helios hit hard.

His eye didn't hurt as much as his ears, though.

Sure, Gwaine might be the only thing keeping this group of prisoners from death with his fighting-routine. And he got them food, and helped Elyan (who was still very shaky and jumpy after Morgana's torture) to take care of Gaius.

But as could be expected of him… _He wouldn't shut up. _

Arthur hoped the inevitable rescue came soon.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you wanting Leon's part of the summary, I think it's coming next chapter. Maybe. I hope none of you are getting annoyed that it's so light-hearted. **


	5. Leon is Accused

**A/N: Last chapter did really well, lots of reviews… It was for Gwaine, wasn't it? Also, a question. Morgana wanted to know who/where Emrys was. And she had Gaius in her dungeons. And she knew that he, Gaius, knew who Emrys was… So…?**

**Warning: Here be some snarky!Merlin.**

* * *

Tristan and Percival were the first to run into trouble, which was actually amazing, considering Merlin's tendency to get into trouble.

They'd gone in first and _almost_ made it to the dungeons. Almost.

But suddenly they'd been facing an entire body of men with swords. Percival tried to simultaneously look innocent and push Alicia behind his back. She stood there contentedly, sucking her thumb.

"What's your business here?" demanded one of the men.

Tristan looked at Percival. Percival looked back at him, not sure if he expected the bigger man to fight or to talk.

He wasn't much for talking, but he tried anyway. "We're new here," he said. "We're just passing through. My daughter has a bit of a cough; we were just trying to get her to a physician and figured there might be one up at the castle." After that small speech, he found himself a little out of breath.

Tristan looked at him as though to say, _"Seriously? That's the best you have?"_

Percival shrugged.

The lie almost worked, too. Almost.

One of the men perked up. "No," he said. "You're one of the knights we were chasing in the forest, the one who disappeared."

"No, I'm not," said Percival brilliantly.

"Yes, you are," said the man, and Morgana's men drew their swords.

Percival and Tristan drew their own weapons. They fought for a little while, but they were outnumbered. Tristan received a slash across the arm after dispatching two of the enemy, and Percival began to worry for Alicia.

"Retreat!" gasped Tristan at last, and Percival scooped up the girl, and they ran down the castle hall.

As they went, Tristan and Percival separated, and Percival looked down at Alicia. "Hey," he said, "Want to see my best trick?"

"Yes!" she said happily, laughing at the excitement of the chase.

"Good!" he said, and ran right out of eyesight. Then, for all intents and purposes, he disappeared, not to be missed or seen again until he appeared again suddenly and without explanation.

* * *

In Leon and Merlin's defense, there were a lot more men their way.

"Okay," Merlin snapped as they faced a veritable wall. "Where is Morgana getting these men?"

"Oh, hello!" From behind the men, there was an evil chuckle, and then (after a "Move out of the way!") Morgana stepped to the front. "Well," she said. "You aren't who we were expected to show up first. It's late, isn't it? Shouldn't you wait 'til morning to rescue Arthur?"

"Good idea," Merlin said. "We'll do that. You all just head to bed, don't worry about a thing, and we'll leave and come back later."

"I'm afraid we can't just leave him unguarded, can we? And maybe you can help us… You _are_ Gaius's assistant."

Leon had his sword out and was looking at the two like they were crazy. He was ready for a fight; would they just talk each other to death?

Merlin sighed. "Is this about Emrys again? Really, Morgana, I don't think this is healthy…"

"Enough," she snapped. "Grab them!"

The men surged forward, and the fighting Leon had been waiting for began. They did passably well, and Merlin used the long knife he'd brought along, but there were just too many of them.

Eventually Leon was backed into a corner with a sword to his throat, and Merlin was pressed against a wall with a hand clutching his.

"Good!" Morgana said happily as she surveyed it all. "Now, Merlin. Perhaps if you'd be so kind as to tell me Emrys's identity."

"I don't know," said Merlin.

"You do," Morgana answered. "And if you don't tell me, you'll be killed right now."

Merlin thought about this. He thought about it very hard. After all, he could use his magic to free himself and be revealed. However, with so many men around him, he'd never get away. If he didn't get out of this situation, he couldn't save Arthur. And saving Arthur was what he _did_. So he needed to both get out of it, and distract the men around him.

Now, how could he do that?

Merlin looked over at Leon, who was eyeing the sword in front of him and waiting for a chance to get away.

That would do it.

Catching the knight's eye, Merlin said, "I'm sorry." And as a perplexed expression started to cover Leon's face, he turned back to Morgana and sighed. "I guess I have to tell you." He pressed his lips together in a show of reluctance. "It's Leon."

* * *

**A/N: More tomorrow. Heehee… **


	6. Leon is Accused 2

**A/N: I realize this is hardly the best quality writing I've ever churned out and hardly the most detailed. But y'all, I am enjoying myself so much I don't even care.**

* * *

"What?" Leon's head snapped up. "I'm what?"

"Sorry," Merlin said. "I'm very sorry. I had to tell her!"

"I'm not anything!"

"Don't deny it, Leon; it's too late!" Merlin shook his head melodramatically.

Morgana looked at Leon with confusion and then laughed. "Merlin, you are stalling. Leon isn't Emrys; I'm not a fool. Emrys is an old _magical_ man. Leon is none of those things."

"I'm a man," argued Leon.

"Well, except that," she agreed, looking him up and down in a way that made Leon a teensy bit uncomfortable. "He's not Emrys."

"He's loyal to Camelot," Merlin argued. "And of course he'd hide magic, wouldn't he? He wouldn't want to get executed. And he could have bespelled himself to _look_ old."

"Merlin!" Leon shouted. "I don't use magic!"

Morgana faltered. Merlin drove it home. "Besides," he said. "Emrys. It means 'immortal', doesn't it? Haven't you always wondered why Leon can't be killed? Not by a dragon, not by an attack… Because the Druids saved him, didn't they? Not even by immortal soldiers. Immortal. I'm telling you. He's Emrys."

That got her attention. Morgana turned to stare at Leon, completely missing Merlin's eyes glow gold as the sword to the knight's neck turned red hot. The man holding it of course dropped it with yell and stepped back, staring at his hand in pain.

"Run, Leon—I mean, Emrys!" Merlin shouted.

Leon did just that, heading down the hall like hell was after him.

Morgana turned to glare at Merlin.

"Well?" Merlin said. "After him!"

Morgana turned away. "Get him, men!" she screamed, and the whole lot of them went running down the hall after the escaping knight. Merlin winced.

The only one who paused was the one who held Merlin by the neck. He looked after them, not sure if he should run or remain. He glanced at Merlin indecisively.

"Seriously," Merlin said calmly. "Just chase after them before I kill you with one word."

That seemed to decide him. The man let go and ran after the others, screaming his belated battle cry.

Merlin nearly tumbled to the floor, but he straightened himself out and pulled on his shirt. He brushed himself off. Then he continued on his way down to the dungeons.

* * *

Leon went down the hall like a madman, sword out and waving as he heard the approaching horde of people behind him.

Turning a corner, he ran smack-dab into Tristan, stumbling a bit.

Tristan, who was also running with several men approaching, looked lost. "What's going on?" he nearly shouted.

"No talking!" Leon shouted, grabbing Tristan's arm and starting down a different hall, picking up his pace as the two groups of pursuers joined together. "Just run! I am going to _kill_ Merlin!"

They ran.


	7. Rescuing 2

Merlin found it mostly easy going after that.

His conscience gave him a bit of trouble, actually, but he shut that up. After all, he figured, he would be going back for Leon. And it wasn't like he could get killed in the meantime anyway. Leon not-dying was just _expected. _Like Gwaine drinking or the answer always being in Gaius's books or someone of royal blood thinking the answer was "sorcery".

That was the way things were, and Merlin was certainly not going to mess with it.

So his conscience was at last silent when he went down into the dungeons. He passed a lot of guards, some of whom looked at him like he was an oddity but let him pass. Others actually tried to do their job, but Merlin quickly rendered them unconscious or dead. Sometimes with magic, other times with his knife. Using magic so much was exhausting, and probably not a great habit to get into, living in Camelot.

He could just hear his mother's voice now: _Careful, or your eyes will stick that way. _

He was dead on his feet when he finally got to the dungeon cell that held Arthur (and friends). But he was there, and he was in possession of the keys, since he'd knocked out a man several paces ago that held them in his belt. (Merlin didn't want to kill him; after all, he knew that man. He was actually the same one who always kept the keys. He and Merlin were old friends.) Though he would have liked to fall asleep, content at having reached them, he knew that probably wasn't a good idea.

"Merlin!" Gwaine cried, smiling, as Merlin grabbed the bars. "What took you so long, mate?"

"Came as soon as I could," Merlin said. He looked at his friend—Gwaine was dirty and (for some reason) shirtless, and a bit skinnier than when Merlin last left him, but was still smiling.

"_Mer_lin!" cried the irritated, slightly roughed-up king behind Gwaine. "There you are! Where's the rest of the rescue party?"

"Um… Leon's running for his life. No idea about the rest. We'll have to get them…" He fitted the key into the lock and turned it. "How is everyone?" he asked as he opened the door.

Elyan stumbled up. "I'm fine," he said. "I don't think Gaius is going to be able to escape though."

Merlin went into the cell immediately and found his father-figure, who was lying down and looked ill. "He sick?"

Gaius looked up. "Hello, Merlin. I fear you'll" – he took a deep breath – "have to leave me here."

"Of course we can't do that, Gaius," Merlin admonished. "We'll just have to have someone carry him."

"I'll do it," Percival offered from behind Merlin, causing the warlock to turn around with some surprise. He was there, indeed, in all his sleeveless glory, with Alicia holding onto his leg and clapping.

"I like that trick!" she declared.

"Where did you come from?" said Merlin, but Percival shrugged and wouldn't say.

No one else seemed to think this was odd. Elyan came forward to see Alicia, smiling. "Oh," he said, ruffling her hair fondly. "She is so cute! Who's the mother?"

Percival sighed. "Alicia, I have to carry the physician now, and we might be running. Why don't you let your Uncle Elyan carry you?"

She nodded trustingly and held out her arms to the dark-skinned knight. Elyan scooped her up happily and poked her nose. She wrinkled it.

Percival made his way over and picked up Gaius, who protested weakly, but everyone ignored that.

"Now," said Merlin, smiling proudly as he straightened Arthur's shirt (because someone had let him look sloppy while he was locked up, and as his manservant, Merlin couldn't let that happen), "we escape."

* * *

They caught Leon eventually, and grabbed him by his shoulders as Morgana caught her breath and came forward to face him.

"So," she said triumphantly. "Emrys."

"I'm not Emrys!" he argued angrily, watching as Tristan sped away, still trying not to be caught by the one or two men who still cared enough to chase him.

"Merlin said you were Emyrs," Morgana argued.

"Merlin's not the most honest man you've ever met, is he? I don't even know who Emrys is supposed to be…"

"Then how would you know you weren't him?"

"I don't have magic!"

Morgana thought about this. She pondered. "Gwen did grow up with you, didn't she? She never mentioned any sort of sympathy for magic. But why would Merlin lie?"

"Um, to protect the real Emrys? To get himself released? To keep from being killed?"

Morgana nodded at all those suggestions. When suddenly it hit her. "To distract me!" she gasped.

Looking back over her men, she spotted the one who had been holding Merlin against the wall. "You," she said. "Where did Merlin go?"

"I don't know," the man said. "I dropped him to chase you." He also thought about saying something about Merlin's threat and magic glowing eyes, but magic made Morgana go a bit crazy and unpredictable, and frankly he didn't want to be the cause of that.

"He tricked us to get past us!" Morgana cried.

Leon wasn't sure what to think of these turn of events.

But she signaled for her men to drop Leon. "We have to catch him!" she cried. "This way!" And then they went barreling down the exact same hall they'd come from, but the opposite way, screaming all the while.

Leon clung to the wall until they passed.

* * *

**A/N: By the way, last chapter, when Leon was running away, the picture I had in my head was totally Cap'n Jack Sparrow escaping from the natives on the island. Thought I should mention it :)**

**Because somebody asked, don't worry. I will not forget my other stories! This one won't last too long, and then I'll be back to the others. Thanks! Please review! **


	8. Ending

**A/N: Last chapter!**

* * *

The crew scrambled down the halls, looking a little like a stampede with prison pallor, until they became aware of something or someone heading back their way.

Merlin stopped, holding out his hand to signal the rest of the group, where the hallways intersected, and listened.

Arthur tilted his head to the side. He wasn't sure what that was, but it was getting closer… Suddenly the shouts became audible, and Merlin straightened his back, startling Arthur and the rest.

"He sent them _back_!" Merlin cried, much affronted that Leon should return the horde to him.

"I guess he didn't like them," said Gwaine.

"Did he think I wasn't coming back for him?" Merlin said, still vaguely offended. "Well, we'd better run this way, then," he sighed, pointing to the hall next to him.

When the horde did appear in their sight (and a very long crowd it was too, since the narrow hallways had forced them to lengthen like squeezed paste), with Morgana at the front, Elyan nearly lost his nerves.

His knees buckled. And he knew he would have fallen right there, but the others had started running, and Alicia grabbed the front of his tunic. "Follow Percy!" she ordered. "He'll save us!" She pointed after Percival.

It wasn't that Elyan had such faith in Percival's all-knowing and all-saving capabilities, but her shout suddenly brought to mind that he was carrying a child, and you weren't supposed to give up when children were on the line.

So Elyan picked up the pace, ignoring his knees, and he ran. Alicia screamed in triumph as they ran back into their group, even passing up Percival. (Not that it meant much; Percival was carrying an old man and still managed to book it rather fast.)

They ran, and behind them Morgana screamed in her anger that they seemed to be getting away as the smaller group split up and ducked under things and reconvened and at last went out of the castle, hightailing it all the way.

"Really," Arthur gasped to Merlin as they went, "it doesn't look good for us to be running away from Camelot if we want to take it back."

"They can't expect us to take Camelot back without our army and men!"

"That's true," Arthur said, glad for the excuse as they reached the gates of the city. "We'll come back later and take it back."

Merlin nodded. "All in all," he gasped, "the mission was hardly a failure… We got Elyan, Gaius, and Gwaine back!"

"But we lost Leon and Tristan!"

"Oh, they'll show up!"

"What?"

"Well, Leon's invincible, isn't he, and Isolde's with us, so they'll both be coming back!"

Arthur thought about that. It actually made sense. And so he decided to bestow upon Merlin high praise for his high thinking. "Merlin, perhaps you aren't always too much of an idiot."

Morgana's screaming was growing fainter in the background.

"Thank you, Sire."

By that afternoon they had Leon and Tristan back, though Leon kept glaring at Merlin. By the end of the week they had Camelot back and Gaius on his feet. By the end of the month, Camelot was on its way to being rebuilt. And by the end of the year, Alicia was calling Percival "Daddy" and he had decided (looking quite fierce) that she was staying with him; also, Leon had finally stopped glaring enough to ask Merlin who the heck _Emrys _was.

Merlin took a leaf from Daddy's book and wouldn't say.


End file.
